


Sunshine

by KDSkywalker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Cousins, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Protective Siblings, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: The trials and tribulations that Aomine goes through on his way to finding happiness with his first love. He had thought that he had lost her once, but he was given a second chance and this time, he is never letting go.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KnB fic, so please be kind. I don’t own any of the characters except for those who I create! So enjoy and let me know what you think!

Quietly opening the garage door, trying not to wake the sleeping household, he dropped the duffel bag from his shoulder as he slipped off his shoes and set them by the door. Even after living in America for the last seven years, Daiki Aomine found certain cultural differences hard to give up.

Once his shoes were off, he made his way into the darkened kitchen where Miki, the family dog, greeted him. The Akita happily wagged her tail as Aomine scratched her behind the ears as he continued to quietly make his way towards the other side of the house.

As he passed a baby monitor on the counter, he could hear soft humming coming from the device. Even without looking at the image on the monitor of a young woman gently rocking a child, he would know exactly where to go.

Padding his way down through the living room and down a hallway, Aomine didn't make a sound. Miki trailed behind him the entire time, happily wagging her tail. The closer he got to his destination, the more humming he could hear. He couldn't help but  
smile.

Stepping into the doorway of the room at the end of the hallway, Aomine's smile only grew larger. He silently leaned against the door jam and watched as his wife slowly rocked their 2 year-old daughter back to sleep in her arms, while humming to her. He continued to watch as his dark green haired daughter, stuck her thumb in her tiny mouth as her mother continued to rock her. Thankfully their daughter had gotten all of her mother's beauty. From her dark green - almost black hair - to her vivid green eyes.

This was his family. Both mother and daughter had their eyes closed as they continued to rock in the chair for a few more minutes, seemingly unaware that Aomine was watching them from the doorway. Miki brushed past his legs and moved to curl up in the middle of the nursery's floor, content that her family was together.

Moments such as this where all the more reason that Aomine was thankful for second chances. There had been a time, long ago, that he never would have imagined that his life would have turned out the way it had. Yet there wasn't a single thing in the world that he would trade for what he had now - his wife and their daughter.

Aomine began to hum along with his wife as she softly began to sing to their sleeping daughter. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…" she sang to the sleeping child, before opening her own vivid green eyes and smiling at her husband. He couldn't help but smile back at her with his dark blue eyes shining back his love for both of them.

Yes, she was his sunshine. She kept him grounded and focused, while he vowed never to let anything ever harm her. Yet things had not always been that way…


	2. In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our story begins! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_12 years ago, 1st Day at Teiko Middle School_

“Perhaps you should join the literacy club,” Sora Midorima snickered next to her twin brother as they made their way throng of students – both new and old – in the commons area of Teiko Middle School. Some were handing out flyers and soliciting new students to join their clubs, while others were just trying to find their way.

Shintarou Midorima had just been asked to join the literacy club because someone mistakenly thought that the phone book he was carrying was an actual book he was reading. Instead she knew that her brother had an eccentric side - the side that was extremely superstitious. If you could just get past all of that, then anyone could see that Shintarou was a caring individual. Or perhaps it was because she was a bit biased because he was her twin – or at least in his opinion, the older sibling of the two.

“Tsk. You know there is only one club that I am interested in joining.” he countered, pushing up his glasses as he glanced over at his sister as they continued to make their way through the crowd on the first day of the new school year. “I would have thought that you would be interested in that same club.”

Fidgeting with the bottom of her uniform skirt, she looked away from her brother for a moment, before looking back at him with the same piercing green eyes that he had. “I am, but what if there are others who resent the fact that a girl is trying out for a boys’ team?”

“We already had this discussion at home. There isn’t a girls’ team for you to play on here and you were adamant about going to the same school. So if you are having second thoughts there is always the position of team manager.”

“Sure! I can do that!”

He glared at her over his glasses. “You love basketball as much as dad does.”

“You do as well.”

“I strive to be perfect at it. You come by it naturally.”

Sora simply rolled her eyes before adjusting her book bag on her shoulder. Yet she knew that her brother was right. If she could live and breathe basketball, then she would be set for life. Alas, life wasn’t that simple. She still had to go to school. Which wasn’t always bad, it just got boring at times. She always had a hard time making friends – especially with girls – because more often than not they didn’t understand her love of basketball.

Very few people did. Her brother did. Her parents did. And that was about it. Perhaps things could change now that they were both in middle school. Or not.

* * *

 

_“Are you serious? A chick trying out for the boys’ team?”_

_“I doubt she’s any good…”_

Pushing the random whispers and snickers out of her mind, Sora focused on the rigorous tests that the coaches were putting those who were seeking the few meager spots on the basketball teams through. She could be placed anywhere from first to third string – or nowhere at all. There had been talk that no freshman had every made the first string on their first try, but there was a first time for everything.

Especially from a girl.

* * *

 

After several days of these tests, the results were ready to be announced as to which freshman had made the cut to stand among the elite of Teiko’s winning traditions when it came to basketball.

Sora and Shintarou stood by and listened for their numbers and names to be called during the morning practice. First the third string was announced, followed by the second. As those names ended, her heart began to sink. No freshman had ever made first string on their first try.

She hadn’t made it. What a way to start the day. Maybe she should start carrying around a lucky item everyday like Shintarou did.

“Next, I’ll announce the first string members,” the assistant coach said aloud, reading from his list. Murmurs began to pick up in the crowd of gathered freshman.

‘Did he just say, ‘first string’? No way…’

‘I thought there’d never been a freshman who managed to make the first string before…’

Sora immediately perked up when she heard that there was some freshman who made first string. Perhaps she still had a chance…neither she nor Shintarou had been called.

“Number 8, Daiki Aomine. Number 11, Shintarou Midorima. Number 12, Sora Midorima. Number 23, Atsushi Murasakibara. Number 29, Seijuurou Akashi,” the assistant coach said before turning and walking away. “Practices begin this afternoon!”

* * *

 

Sora sat in homeroom, waiting for class to begin. She still couldn’t believe it; she had actually made first string. Sure, she wasn’t officially on the team yet, but she was at least a step closer. Now came the hard work. Actually making the playing squad. Not only had she made the first string, but four other freshmen players had as well. Things were certainly going to get interesting.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a large, tanned figure sat down in front of her then turned to face her. Piercing blue eyes analyzed her face for a moment.

“What?” she asked. She had no idea who this guy was or what he wanted from her. then it dawned on her. wasn’t he one of the other freshmen who made first string with her and Shintarou? Something Aomine…oh that’s right! Daiki Aomine.

“How is it that a girl, much less a freshman girl managed to get onto the Teiko basketball team?” he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. Great. Another idiot who was upset that his buddy didn’t make the team or something and decided to take it out on her. “You’re a freshman as well,” she countered. “How’d you manage to make first string?”

“Lots of practice.”

“And you’re probably not the only one who does that. Besides in my family, everyone plays basketball. You could say it's a family tradition.”

Before Aomine could get another comment out, the bell for the start of school began. Without saying another word, Sora watched as Aomine stood up from where he had been sitting and talking with her back to his normal seat in the back of the classroom. She followed him with her eyes. Had she really not noticed someone like him in her homeroom when she had taken notice of his basketball skills and techniques on the court. It had been only a few days since the start of the new term anyways. And she was still trying to get the feel for Teiko since she and Shintarou had been placed in separate classes for one of the few times in their lives.

Yet glancing back at Aomine, Sora couldn’t help but wonder if being separate from her brother might actually be a good thing for once in her life.


	3. Take it or Leave it

“You are so lucky!” Atsuko squealed. “You get to spend all your free time around the basketball team!”

“Umm so does Satsuki.” Sora responded as the small group of girls sat under a tree during lunch.

“True. So you are both lucky!”

“We really aren’t,” Satsuki added. “Sora is always practicing and I am running errands and gathering things for the coaches. We really don’t get that much free time.”

“But still!” Miki, the other girl squealed as well.

Sora sighed as she picked at her lunch, as she continued to listen to her friends’ debate whether she and Satsuki were lucky or not. While Sora was thankful that Aomine had introduced her to Satsuki Momoi, his childhood friend and the Teiko basketball manager, the two girls became fast friends. That was only one of the amazing things that had happened over the last few months. She and Shintarou had both been promoted to Teiko first-string regulars. Sure, Shintarou received more playing time, yet that didn’t mean that she didn’t see a few minutes in every game. As the backup point guard, there was only do much that she could do when Seijuurou Akashi was the starting point guard. She had to admit that he was an amazing player. Then again, there was one thing that she had in her favor.

The other thing that was in her favor was that her long range shooting ability was as deadly accurate as her brother’s was. So not only could she play point guard, she could play shooting guard as well. She had noticed that during that National Championship series, that even though Teiko Middle had basically annihilated every team that they had faced, there seemed to be something missing from the team. Some integral piece of the puzzle and she just couldn’t place her finger on it.

Instead of dwelling on it, she had decided to let it go for now. Hopefully things would reveal themselves in time. As she ended her musings, Sora sat back and listened to the ramblings of her new group of friends – Atsuko, Miki and Satsuki – ever thankful that she had found a group of girls who didn’t care if she lived and breathed basketball.

Yes, so far middle school had definitely been a good change.

* * *

 

Aomine angrily shifted his bag against his shoulder after practice. Everything that could go wrong that day had actually gone wrong.

Not only had he bombed his English test, but also his tests in math and history as well. If he didn’t pull up his grades, he knew that his parents would make him quit the team.

Then before practice, he noticed that his favorite pair of basketball shoes were so worn out that a small hole had formed in the sole of one of his shoes. Lastly to top it all off, he ended up having to run for half the practice because of his attitude and missing simple passes.

He couldn’t wait to get home and isolate himself in his room. Then he could watch some NBA highlights from America on his computer or sleep. Both of which sounded perfect at the moment.

“Aren’t we just a bright ray of sunshine?” a familiar voice asked, moving to walk in step next to him. Glancing to his left he noticed that Sora was walking with his stride as they walked from the main basketball gym towards the front of the school after practice. “You’ve been in a fantastic mood all day. I thought that surely basketball practice would have made you a bit happier.”

For a moment, Aomine didn’t say anything. Instead his heart began to pound against his chest. Ever since the first day of school when he had spotted Sora walking across the central courtyard with her brother, he had been intrigued with her dark green, almost black hair and vivid green eyes. Then when she entered his class later that morning, he almost died right then and there. There had never been anyone that he had wanted to get to know more than her. And yet the surprises had kept on coming when it came to Sora Midorima. Not only did her looks intrigue Aomine, but she also loved basketball and was very good at it. That was proven when she, like himself, had been one of a handful of freshman to make the first string of Teiko’s basketball team. Thankfully Satsuki had taken notice that something had been bugging him and finally managed to get it out of him, even though he had been hesitant at first. While his childhood friend was annoying for certain things, when it came to understanding the opposite sex, she was a never-ending source of information. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that she could learn whatever she could about Sora to help Aomine in his quest to ask out the timid point guard.

That had been months ago. Since then, Sora and Satsuki had become close friends given that Satsuki was the basketball manager and Sora was the only female on the team. Because of this newfound friendship, Satsuki had been able to learn various tidbits of information about Sora that Aomine found enlightening. To start with, Sora Midorima was studious. When it came to testing, she scored in the top five students of their entire grade level – just short of Shintarou and Akashi. Yet despite her above average grades and love for basketball, she was still a girl and loved to go shopping. No wonder she and Satsuki got along so well.

Then there was one other thing about Sora that Aomine found interesting. Out of all the members of the basketball team, including her brother, the one she most often talked with was him. Maybe it was because they had almost all of the same classes together? Or perhaps it was because he questioned her the morning after they had been placed on the first string? Or maybe, just maybe she was interested in him as well?

Whatever the reason was, Aomine still had not found the courage to ask her out on a date. Instead, his heart began to race whenever she was close to him when they weren’t at basketball practice or a game. Satsuki had been pestering him for weeks to make his move when it came to asking Sora out, so what better time then now?

“Practice could have gone better,” he mumbled, as he took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Ah Sora…”

He stopped talking when he noticed that Sora was no longer walking next to him. Instead he turned back and saw her walking towards the doors of the third string gym. He quickly followed after her. He silently wondered why she was moving closer to the third sting gym.

Then he heard it. The sound of a basketball being dribbled. Which was odd. The second and third string practices ended earlier then the first string one did. So why was there dribbling coming from the gym.

Following the dribbling sound into the gym, Sora continued into the gym with Aomine silently walking behind her. She stopped at the gym’s entrance and watched the court for a moment in silence. At the far end of the court, was a short boy with light blue hair running conditioning drills on his own.

Wait a second. She knew who this was.

His name was Kuroko…Tetsuya Kuroko. He was a library aid! That’s where she knew him! She had no idea that he was on the basketball team as well. Then again there were a lot of players on the second and third strings that she didn’t know, yet they knew who she was.

“Is there even anyone here?” Aomine whispered as he stepped onto the court. Sora simply smiled and waited to see what would happen when Kuroko took notice of them. Suddenly Aomine felt something behind him and turned around, only to be startled by a shorter boy with light blue hair. “Whoa!” he said stumbling backwards a bit. “Where’d you come from?”

“I’ve been here the entire time,” Kuroko said. “But pardon me, who are you?”

“Wow. Aomine didn’t even know Kuroko was here at all. I’ve never seen anything like this. A player with little to no presence on the court. This is unreal.” Sora thought to herself, before stepping out onto the court. “Sorry for interrupting your extra practice. Aomine and I were leaving our practice when we heard someone still practicing in here. We only came to see who was still here.”

Looking at both Aomine and Sora, Kuroko knew that neither of them meant any harm. In fact, he remembered Sora Midorima from the few times that she had come into the library at lunch time at the beginning of the school year, as well from being the only girl who dared to try out – let alone make the first string of the basketball team. They had talked a little, but not much. She still came to visit with him from time to time. As for Aomine, he knew that he was one of the stars of the first string.

Sighing, Kuroko told Sora and Aomine the reason that he stayed behind while everyone else had left so long ago. Needless to say, both of the first string players were impressed.

“So you’ve been staying over everyday to try and get promoted. Wow there aren’t many players in the first string who go that far.” Aomine said, after listening to what Kuroko said. “Alright! I’ve decided!”

Sora raised an eyebrow to look at him, as did Kuroko. “…eh? What have you decided?” Kuroko hesitantly asked.

“I’ll practice here with you every day from now on! And then one day, let’s stand on the same court together!”

“…are you sure it’s alright?” Kuroko asked hesitantly, looking over at Sora, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

“Stupid! There’s no right or wrong! Didn’t I tell you that you can’t be a bad guy if you like basketball!” Aomine said holding out his first to Kuroko for a fist bump, which Kuroko hesitantly returned.

Watching in silence, Sora was impressed that Aomine had agreed to help someone other than himself out. Perhaps there was more to the mystery of Daiki Aomine then she had been exposed to so far.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 

Over the course of the next few weeks, Aomine lived up to his promise of practicing basketball with Kuroko one on one to help improve Kuroko’s lacking skills. Even Sora would tag along from time to time. She was interested in the lack of presence that Kuroko had on the court. She had mentioned it to her father and he had told her that a player like that was a rarity that should be snatched up without hesitation. Sora knew that Akashi thought that the first string was missing something as well – a player who could change the flow of the game. Or at least that was what Shintarou had told her. Perhaps she should tell Akashi about Kuroko and his lack of presence?

“Come on Tetsu!” Aomine yelled, as Sora watched the two of them practice lay-ups one afternoon. “You got this!”

She watched as Kuroko drove to the basket and missed the easy finger roll to the right side of the basket. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell Akashi just yet since Kuroko was lacking one fundamental thing – the ability to score.

* * *

 

Sora sat reading over her history notes prior to classes beginning for the day. Over the top of her notes, she noticed Aomine’s looming figure come into view as he sat down in the desk in front of her.

“That’s not your seat,” she said, without looking up from her notes as she flipped her paper over in her notebook and continued reading about the Wars of Ancient Greece.

“Um,” Aomine said stumbling over his words a bit. “I need some help.”

That caught her attention. Daiki Aomine asking for help. Setting down her notebook, she looked at him as he nervously ran a hand through his dark blue hair. Something was definitely wrong. Nothing usually made Aomine nervous like this. “What’s wrong?”

“I need help with science. I don’t understand it. if I don’t do well on the next test, my old man is going to make me quit the team.”

“Then don’t sleep through class.”

“I haven’t been! But I still don’t get it! And I don’t want to ask Satsuki for help…and Akashi would make me run more. Then your brother would lecture me about how I should be doing better for myself.”

Sora sighed. He was pretty accurate about the depictions of how the others would treat him. “Since you are helping Kuroko after school, you’re going to have to study with me during lunch. Starting today.”

He nodded in agreement before silently getting up and moving to his own seat.

* * *

 

“You really are an idiot,” Sora said as she smacked Aomine upside the head with his notebook. She had flipped through his science notes and seen that he had taken little to no notes at all. Instead he had random doodles here and there, along with drool marks from where he had fallen asleep on his notebook.

Aomine rubbed the side of his head where she had smack him. “Was that necessary?” he asked.

“Yes! How are you going to be able to get into a good high school with grades like yours?”

“With my basketball skills of course!”

She glared at him. “I may live and breath basketball. But even I’m not that dense! You need a back up plan in life.”

“Then what is yours?”

“Something in medicine. Anyways,” she said, taking her own notebook out of her bag. “Let’s start studying. You need to pass this test.”

* * *

 

During the next week, each day was the same. Studying during breaks. Studying during lunch. Extra practice with Kuroko after the first string practice ended – even Sora stayed all week and helped. Then Aomine would make sure that she got home, while she would quiz him about science during their train ride and walk.

She even went as far as to ask their sensei to allow her to trade seats with the student next to Aomine in the back of the class so she could make sure that he stayed awake during class. Their sensei did not question her, he simply allowed it since Sora had the highest marks in his class.

Towards the end of the week, Aomine’s nerves of being around Sora so much had finally dissipated. He figured it was as good of time as any to finally ask her out on a date. During their lunch study session, she was writing out flash cards for him to study that night for their test the next day when a loose bang fell into her eyes.

Without hesitation, he reached out and brushed it back behind her ear, letting his fingers linger for a moment against the smooth skin of her cheek. Almost immediately, a blush appeared on Sora’s cheeks. Before she could move her face away from him, Aomine quickly stumbled out a question. “Go on a date with me.”

“Excuse me?” she asked, wide-eyed.

Taking a deep breath, Aomine asked her once again – this time with a hint of blush appearing on his own cheeks. “Go on a date with me?” he asked a bit slower as he slowly pulled his fingers away from her cheek. He looked down at his hands, scared to know what she was going to say.

Shocked, Sora didn't know what to say. Yes, she had a crush on the ace of the Teiko basketball team. Yet she had never admitted it to anyone nor had she ever imagined that he would ask her out on a date. She was excited and nervous all at once, but she didn’t want to make it seem that way. So what should she do?

“Ok,” she said with a smile. “But on one condition.”

Aomine’s dark blue eyes met her bright green ones. She could tell that he was hopeful at her response. She continued to smile as she handed him the flash cards that she had finished for him. “Pass your science test.”

Aomine’s jaw dropped open then quickly closed before he smiled back at her. He took the flash cards from her and put them in a safe spot in his book bag. This was one test he was going to ace.


	4. Results

Sora smoothed the bottom of her dress one last time as she looked herself over in her full-length mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her purse from her bed and left her bedroom.

“I won’t be late!” she called out to her aunt Hoshi as she opened the front door.

“Have fun!” her aunt responded, sticking her head out of the kitchen.

Sora waved goodbye as she shut the door. She quickly made her way down the small path to the front gate of the house that she and Shintarou lived in with their aunt, Hoshi, while their parents were overseas in America tending to business there. Thankfully Shintarou had not been home when she had left to meet Aomine for the date that she had promised to go on with him if he had passed his science test – which he had with a 78. She knew that if Shintarou were to find out who she was going on her “first” date with, then that would mean others would find out and that would not bode well.

Yes, she had told her parents that she was going on her first date and they both had been ecstatic that she was finally breaking out of her shell that she had been in for so long, as her dad had put it. on the other hand, her brother and her cousin were much more protective of her and for good reason.

She wasn’t that naïve. She had seen the looks that some of the boys at school had given her. Sometimes it seemed like jealousy, sometimes longing, sometimes want. Perhaps if she and Aomine hit things off, maybe another layer of protection could be added. She could have the protection of a boyfriend from the unwanted and unwarranted advances.

But even she was getting ahead of herself with this line of thinking. Besides, it was simply a date. Yet she had to admit that Aomine was adorable when he was flustered, like he was when he asked her out a few days ago.

As she continued to daydream as she made her way to the train station, she did not notice that her brother and cousin were walking up the sidewalk in the opposite direction. The two young men quickly shared a glance with each other before taking off after Sora. They both knew something was up. First, earlier in the day she had declined to come and play basketball with them. Second, Sora willingly was wearing a dress. They both knew that Sora hated wearing dresses, preferring to wear leggings and large t-shirts during the weekends. And if she was going anywhere with Satsuki, then she probably would have worn capris or even a skirt with leggings underneath – never a dress!

Staying far enough back so that they didn’t attract her attention, the cousins followed. Shintarou quickly sent a text message to their Aunt Hoshi. Hopefully she could provide some answers.

They continued to follow her onto the train, sitting in a separate car, but still with the ability to watch her moves. Then they followed her as she exited the train several stops later. Still hanging back as not to gain her attention, the two cousins waited a few seconds before leaving the train platform.

Yet before Shintarou could take a step out into the bright sun of a shopping district that wasn’t far from their house, his cousin grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back into the shadows.

“What gives?” he snapped.

Silently his cousin pointed to a scene just a few feet in front of them. Shintarou turned to look where he was pointing. Standing near the exit of the platform was Sora with Aomine. And from the looks of it, both of them were smiling.

What the hell was going on?

That was when Shintarou’s cell phone vibrated with a text message. Flipping open the green phone, he glanced at the screen as tick marks appeared on his forehead.

“What?” his cousin asked.

Hesitantly, Shintarou handed over his cell phone to his cousin. The text message was from their Aunt Hoshi. She knew that Sora was on a date and exactly who it was with and if either of them ruined it for her, there’d be hell to pay.

“She’d probably tell your father,” Shintarou said, taking the cell phone back from his cousin.

“No that would be mild. She’d probably go to my grandmother.”

“I do not envy you on that matter. I think we should leave them alone.”

“Good idea. Besides this relationship is something that I want to watch develop.”

The cousins watched as Aomine and Sora, still unaware of their presence, disappeared down the street. They decided to cut their losses and head back to Shintarou’s house, where they would both wait and make sure that Sora arrived home in one piece later that night.

* * *

Aomine couldn’t stop smiling as he and Satsuki walked to school. His weekend had been perfect in everyway imaginable. He had passed his science test, which meant that Sora would go out on a date with him. Then their date was amazing from start to finish. Never would he imagine that Sora Midorima could dress so girly. But damn. When he had seen her in the pink dress she had worn on their date, his jaw hit the pavement. Sure she had to wear the typical girls uniform to school, but this had been different. After getting over the initial shock of her outfit, the rest of their date was easy going. He had taken her to a movie that they had both agreed on – the latest comedy out of Hollywood. Then after the movie, they had gone to Maji Burger for a quick bite to eat. Yet the best part had been when he was escorting her home. He had wanted to hold her hand all night long and as they were walking, their hands slightly brushed against each other. Aomine had looked over at Sora, seeking her approval but instead found her glancing away from him – probably hiding her blush that would be apparent on her cheeks. Admitting a harsh defeat, Aomine let his hand fall back to his side as he began to ask Sora something. Instead he felt her slender fingers, followed by her small hand, slide against his larger hand and grasp it tightly. Glancing back at her, he saw that she was softly smiling at him. he grasped her hand tighter and smiled back. They finished the trek to Sora’s house in silence, with nothing needing to be said at all. What had followed ranked right up there with the amazing things from his date with Sora. She had thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodnight before slipping through the front gate and into the house.

The memories of that night would sustain him until he would be able to see her at school. They had already agreed to another date the following weekend, this time on Friday night, after practice. So Aomine had that to look forward to.

Basketball and Sora Midorima.

Could life get any better?

Simply walking next to Aomine on the way to school, Satsuki knew that things were about to change.

Good.

Aomine deserved to smile more. And from what little she knew about Sora, she could tell that her new friend deserved it as well.

* * *

 

Sora watched from the second story landing as the third string practiced. She knew that the latest round of skills inventory had just taken place and the names of those who would be moving up to the other strings were being announced this afternoon. Because of this, first-string practice had been cancelled. Good thing too because she and Akashi had a student council meeting to attend to that afternoon. Once it had ended, she barely made it to see what the results were. She was dying to know if all the extra work that Aomine had put in with Kuroko had helped.

She watched as the scene below her unfolded.

It was announced that no one would be going up to the second string and to add insult to injury, the coach called Kuroko to stay behind and speak to him for a moment. Sora listened to what the coach was saying to Kuroko.

“Let me tell it to you straight. Our club’s impossible for you. Compared to the other clubs, ours has an overwhelming number of members. And within these members only a tiny handful ever gets to play in a match. Because of this, I’m recommending that the members who scored in the lowest five in the third string test drop the club. I know that you’ve worked hard up until now. Even so, your score rank relative to the others has gone down. This is not an order. It is up to you to make the decision. However…I want you to understand that it’ll be near impossible for you to ever play in a match…”

Sora watched in disbelief as the coach turned and walked away leaving Kuroko standing alone. Tears rimmed the corners of her eyes as she waited for him to leave before descending the landing herself.

This was not fair. How could coach not see how dedicated Kuroko was? Hell if Daiki Aomine could, why couldn’t anyone else?

She silently out of the third string gym and towards the exit of the school. Thankfully it wasn’t too late. She wiped the stubborn tears that were rolling down her cheeks away as she continued to walk.

“Sora?” a voice asked out of concern from behind her.

She stopped walking a turned towards the voice that called out to her. Standing behind her was Akashi.

Damn it. Of any of her friends, he was the last person she would want to run into. Yet…he might also be her saving grace. Well not so much her saving grace…

“What’s wrong?” he asked out of concern, as he approached her. He could tell that tears had been running down her cheeks, even if he hadn’t of seen her wipe something away from her face.

She took a deep breath and quickly launched into the story of her and Aomine coming across Tetsuya Kuroko staying late and practicing in the third string gym several weeks ago, along with all that followed – from Aomine willingly agreeing to help Kuroko improve to the coach saying that Kuroko was in the bottom five of the third string.

“Yet why are you so upset?” he asked once she had finished her story.

“if there is anyone who loves basketball just as much as Aomine does, it’s Kuroko! Then there is the nagging issue of finding that missing 6th man that has been bugging you. He could be it!”

Akashi suppressed a smirk. He knew that if he had told Shintarou his feeling about what was missing from the team, then he would most likely have told Sora. And if anyone could read someone’s talents as well as he or Satsuki could, it was Sora. “So why do you think it is this player?”

“Lack of presence.”

Akashi’s ruby red eyes went wide in wonder. Was she serious? There was someone on the third string like that? No wonder his scores weren’t improving while being tested with others, yet Sora was noticing that he was improving when working one on one with Aomine.

“I think I need to meet this Tetsuya Kuroko.”

* * *

 

“HUN?! WAIT, WHY!?” Aomine demanded to know when Kuroko approached him the following afternoon, still dressed in his school uniform and not in his basketball gear.

“I love basketball. But it’s already been half a year since I joined the club…if I’m not suited for basketball, then I suppose there’s nothing I can do,” Kuroko said, explained to his new friend. He had come to the harsh realization the night before. He was going to tell Aomine first, before finally quitting basketball altogether. The ace of the Teiko basketball team at least deserved that much respect for helping him for so long. “Especially here, in Teiko Middle School. I can’t imagine I can ever be of any use to the team.”

Aomine didn’t know what to say. He was a bit angry, but more shocked. What had happened to make Kuroko say these things? the guy loved basketball as much as he did, if not more. Finally he found his words. “There is no such thing as a useless player on a team. Even if you can never play in a match, I can’t stand to think that a guy who stays later that the first string…stays later than anyone to practice is completely useless. At least for me, I see what you’re doing and respect you for it. it’s made me want to try harder too. I won’t say you’ll definitely be able to do it if you don’t give up, but if you do give up, then there’ll definitely be nothing.”

Kuroko said nothing as the doors to the third string gym opened and several new people walked into the gym. The two taller players – one with green hair, similar to Sora’s, Kuroko thought and one with purple hair. The shorter one of the three had bright red hair. “Aomine?” the one with red hair said. “I thought I hadn’t seen you around recently, but it seems you were here.”

“Ah,” Aomine said, while quickly thinking of something to tell the vice captain. “The other gym has too many people…”

“Well, I don’t mind where you choose to practice but who is he?”

“Oh we always practice together.”

“Huh,” the tallest of the group said. “I don’t remember there being a person like that…”

“It’s because he’s not in the first string.”

“Huh…I see.”

“Hey, let’s go already,” the one with green hair finally said.

“…No wait. I’m a little interested in him,” the red head said. “Fascinating…I’ve never seen his type before.”

When Akashi said that, Shintarou thought to himself that perhaps Sora had been right all along. Perhaps this Kuroko was the missing piece. But looking at his stance and lack of obvious physical strength, Shintarou highly doubted that he was a good player at all.

Yet Akashi asked to talk to Kuroko in private for a few moments. Without question or hesitation, the others left the gym – leaving Kuroko and Akashi to speak about Kuroko’s basketball future.

* * *

 

“Did you have anything to do with Akashi and the others showing up in the third string gym the other day?” Aomine asked.

Sora glanced up from her bowl of ramen and slightly smiled. It was a few days later and Aomine had taken her out on their Friday night date. She had chosen a ramen restaurant for their meal that night. “Perhaps. I had seen the results of the third string skills exam along with the coach basically telling Kuroko to quit the team. I had managed to avoid him when I was leaving the gym, yet Akashi was leaving late because of student council paperwork when he saw me upset and asked what was wrong. That was when everything had came out. I hope you’re not mad?”

“Of course not! I’m thrilled that Akashi is challenging him as a way to get the first string. It is giving us something to work towards now.” Aomine replied, with a huge smile on his face as he reached across the table and grasped Sora’s free hand. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as they continued to enjoy their meal.

Once their meal was complete, Aomine suggested that they walk through a nearby park on the way back to Sora’s house instead of taking the more direct route there. It was still rather early and Aomine had not gotten a chance to spend much time with Sora outside of school this week. During their breaks, she was often studying and during lunch, Satsuki would often pull her away for a girls’ lunch with Miki and Atsuko. Then there was practice after school.

But not tonight. There was nothing that would bother them and perhaps Aomine could finally ask Sora what he had been wanting to all week long.

“I love this time of year,” Sora said, as they walked hand in hand through the park. The sun was just setting of the horizon, casting everything in an orange glow.

“Even more than the spring time with the Sakura blossoms?”

“Don’t get me wrong. The Sakura blossoms as always beautiful, but there is just something about when the leaves begin to change colors that I always enjoy.”

That was when Aomine stopped walking. He turned to look at Sora, who was still holding his hand before taking a deep breath. “I want you to be my girlfriend,” he blurted out, looking down at his feet before looking up at her.

Instead of the blushing face Sora he was hoping to see, he was met with a soft pair of lips meeting his own. The kiss did not last long, just enough to convey her answer. If having a girlfriend meant getting kisses from this pair lips everyday, he was going to enjoy this immensely.

“I take that as an yes?” he asked once the impromptu kiss had ended.

Sora nodded yes before Aomine leaned in for their second kiss as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whew! I've been working on this most of the afternoon. Anyways, there are several parts that came from the actual manga that aren't mine! So I don't claim them. But Sora is mine. Anyways, please let me know what you thought! I'd love to know! Until next time!


	5. Doubts and Frustrations

Three long months.

That’s how long it had taken Kuroko to finally figure out what he could provide to the first string. It wasn’t a matter of knowing exactly what it was. It was more along the lines of discovering what it exactly was that the first string didn’t have and what he could offer. Sure there was his lack of presence, but that was only so much. What could he honestly do with that? True, Akashi had provided some hints as to what he could do as long as he gave up everything else to make this work. He had considered becoming a point guard, but that was Akashi’s role. So what else could he provide?

It wasn’t until he and Aomine were walking home one night that he realized what it was.

Passing.

He could be like a magician and provide assistance to the team through passing.

That was it. A passing specialist.

But in the end, even he was able to surpass the expectations that Akashi had in his mind for Kuroko. The way that the light blue-headed boy had changed the course of the game for the third string vs. the second string was astonishing. Even the head coach and Nijimura had been impressed.

Kuroko had earned his spot on the first string.

* * *

It had been a little over 4 months since Sora and Aomine had begun to date. During that time a lot had transpired. Kuroko had been promoted to a position on the team. Their teammates had learned that Aomine and Sora were dating thanks to most of them stumbling across the two of them while they had been on a date. While most on the basketball team did not care that they were dating, since they kept their relationship off the court, it seemed that some still were miffed by it. Some were upset because they had wanted to try and date Sora Midorima, while others were protective of her – primarily Shintarou. Yet for the most part none of these feelings showed.

For the most part.

“Come on…” he said leering closer to her. “One kiss won’t hurt anyone.”

His grip on her shoulder tightened. Sora grimaced under the pain he was inflicting on her as tears weld up in her eyes. “No…” she choked out, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“No?” he said, slamming her against the stairwell wall. He knew that this was a blind spot in the building and very few students ever came this way during the day. Perhaps that was why he had chosen to wait for her. He knew that she would be coming this way for her student council meeting during her study period. “Do you tell Aomine no?”

Tears began to stream down Sora’s cheeks as the pressure began to build in her shoulder from where Haizaki was gripping her. Why was this happening? She knew that he had a violent streak in him, but she didn’t realize that he would take it this far.

“You do know that assaulting another student is grounds for expulsion,” a calm voice, yet calculating voice said from behind Haizaki.

Turning his head, Haizaki saw Akashi standing behind him. He quickly released Sora’s shoulder from his grip as she slid down the wall of the stairwell, grasping her injured shoulder. She curled into herself as Akashi confronted Haizaki.

“Machiavelli said it best, ‘Keep your friends close. But your enemies closer.’” Akashi said as he approached Haizaki. “Come anywhere near Sora Midorima again – at all – it will be the worse mistake of your life.”

“Is that a threat?” he snarled.

“No,” Akashi answered with a smile. “It’s a promise. I’ll just be sure to let certain people know exactly how you handled her. I have the video proof.”

Haizaki stood rooted in place as Akashi stepped around him and helped Sora to her feet and up the stairs. And for a few minutes afterwards he didn’t move at all. There was no way in hell he was going to mess with a threat like that from Akashi. Not only would Shintarou Midorima find out what happened to his sister, but also Daiki Aomine would learn about the pain that was inflicted upon his girlfriend. Both of them would want to skin him alive. Then most likely the rest of the basketball team would learn about his actions as well. Perhaps it was a good idea to steer clear of her for a while. Perhaps skipping practice was a good idea that afternoon.

* * *

“You two are not a good match.” Shintarou said, pushing up the frames of his glasses without looking at his sister. He knew that she was glaring at him, yet he did nothing but continued to walk towards the front gates of Teiko after their practice that evening. She stayed right in step with him the entire time.

“And just why do you say that? Or does your precious Oha Asa tell you so?”

“He is too brash.”

“So is Haizaki.”

“Haizaki is a thug.”

“Aomine is nothing like Haizaki, I can promise you that!” Sora snarled at her twin as she stormed away from him. Shintarou watched her walk ahead of him towards Maji Burger, where they had agreed to have dinner with the rest of the team – as part of an end of the week tradition. They had both finished their training menus for the day early and decided to go ahead of everyone and wait. Besides, Shintarou needed to discuss a few things with his sister – alone. Yet as she walked in front of him, he noticed something. Sora was gently rubbing her left shoulder.

Odd.

She hadn’t shot that much that day at practice. In fact, she barely shot at all. Instead opting to run things from the sideline while letting Kuroko have more of a role or do stamina training. Had that been deliberate? Or had it been simply luck?

No. This wasn’t luck. There was something wrong with Sora. She never was snarky towards him about Oha Asa nor did she ever snarl at him unless something was bothering her. Taking larger strides to catch up with her, Shintarou quickly caught her and took ahold of her wrist. “Something is wrong,” he simply said, breaking her stride. “What is it?”

Taking a deep breath, she lowered her bag from her shoulder before pushing back part of her school blouse to reveal vivid purple and blue bruise across her shoulder and onto her collarbone. Even in the late afternoon sun, Shintarou could tell that the bruise was bad.

“Did he do this?” he snarled between clenched teeth.

Sora shook her head no. “Haizaki did.”

Shintarou made to turn back and head to search the campus for that low life scum of the Earth, yet his sister was a tad faster. She gripped his wrist tightly. “It’s been dealt with for now,” she said. “It happened when I should have been at a student council meeting. When I hadn’t shown up, Akashi came looking for me. He found me being assaulted and took care of the rest. Hopefully with Haizaki’s father being a member of the National Diet, he gets his act together. But I doubt it.”

“Who knows?” Shintarou answered, picking up Sora’s bag and heading towards Maji burger. “We both know how Akashi can be.”

“True,” Sora said as she and Shintarou continued to walk.

“Besides, I do not see why Akashi keeps him on the team, especially after this latest incident.”

“Oh he won’t be for much longer.”

Shintarou raised an eyebrow as he looked at his sister, wanting to know what she knew and he didn’t. She went on to explain about the newest addition to the Teiko basketball team – Ryota Kise and his uncanny abilities to learn quickly. He was currently working out with the second string, but would soon be with the first once the new school year began. And once that happened, then Haizaki would be gone.

“Or that was what Akashi told me today when he was trying to calm me down.”

“I still wish you had told me sooner.” Shintarou said, opening the door to Maji Burger. His sister stepped through the door that he held open for her, stopping and hugging him.

“And all hell would have broken loose if I had,” she whispered. “That’s why Akashi took care of it. If it happens again, I’ll be sure to tell both you and Aomine right away. He deserves whatever happens to him then.”

Shintarou was satisfied with that answer as he followed her to a long table and sat down to wait for the rest of the team. Yet there were still other things that he needed to talk to Sora about when it came to her and Aomine. “You haven’t told him, have you?” Shintarou said, glancing over at his sister, who was sitting across the table from him as they waited for the others.

“Told who what?” she asked in confusion, looking up from her cell phone. She had just gotten a text from Aomine telling her that they were all on their way.

“Aomine about our parents.”

Sora sighed. “Not yet.”

“Are you?”

“Eventually.”

“When? They are coming home tonight.”

“Then I will tonight! It’s just never comes up or anything.”

Shintarou was about to say something, when he noticed that the Teiko basketball team had entered Maji Burger. He knew that if Sora said she was going to do something, he knew she would. He watched as Aomine gently brushed his hand along Sora’s back before sitting down next to her as she looked up at him with a genuine smile on her face. Perhaps he had been wrong in saying that they weren’t a good match, because it was blatantly obvious that they cared for each other.

* * *

Aomine closed his eyes and relaxed as he lay against Sora’s legs in the living room of her home after the team dinner at Maji Burger. He didn’t want to leave their study session that Sora was putting him through, even though it was a Friday. His parents had been fighting a lot lately and he seemed to be caught in the crosshairs at times. He used to escape to Satsuki’s house, but now he rather come over to Sora’s. Her aunt didn’t seem to mind, just as long as they both stayed in common locations such as the living room or the kitchen. Instead, it was Shintarou, who seemed to have a problem with him. But then again, Shintarou was Sora’s brother – the one who first protected her from bullies. So Aomine could understand why he was hesitant about anyone dating his sister because hell, if anyone dated Satsuki, he would feel the exact same way and they weren’t even related by blood.

Thankfully it was a Friday. Which meant that he could stay over until midnight according to the rules set by her aunt, along with input from Sora’s parents who were currently overseas.

Sitting with her back against the couch, reading over their history notes, Sora gently ran her fingers through Aomine’s dark blue hair. Relaxing into her soft touch, Aomine opened one eye to look up at her. He watched as she set down her notebook, pushed up her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes slightly with the hand that wasn’t running through his hair. Perhaps playing with his hair was a way of relaxation for her as well? Because it sure did relax him.

“Do you think Tetsu is going to be able to last?” he asked, breaking the silence. It was as good a time as ever for a small break. Sora had studied for long enough while he had given up a while ago. If he didn’t know it, he just didn’t know it.

“Hopefully,” Sora said, looking down at Aomine. “His stamina seems to have improved slightly. But that isn’t saying much. Akashi works us to half to death all the damn time.”

“That’s true! I just hope that he manages to keep up with us. He’s come so far and loves basketball probably more than I do.”

“And that is saying a lot right there.” Sora said with a smile as she leaned over and softly kissed his lips. “Besides coach did officially put him on the bench and measure him for a jersey the other day.”

Aomine considered what she had said. She did have a point. He was about to say something else, when the door to the garage opened and closed.

“Hello?” a voice called out.

“We’re home!” another one said.

Aomine sat up in confusion as Sora scrambled to her feet and sprinted into the kitchen. He could hear what sounded like a happy family reunion going on, which was confusing to him. He moved from the floor to sit up on the couch and wait to find out what was going on. He didn’t have to wait for long. Within moments, Sora came back into the living room, dragging with her two older males who both had to be over 197 centimeters tall – one of which she had inherited her vivid green eyes from it looked like.

Aomine did a double take when he got a good look at the tallest of the males. There was no way possible. He was in the same room as Kai Yoshito, one of the greatest basketball players of all time from Japan?

What the hell was going on?

“Daiki,” Sora said with a smile on her face. “These are my parents, Akeno Midorima and Kai Yoshito.”

Aomine gaped at her for a moment. Was this a joke? His favorite Japanese basketball player was the father of his girlfriend? No fucking way possible. No wait…there were two males. Sora had two fathers? What the hell was going on?

“Daddy, Papa, this is my boyfriend Daiki Aomine. I’ve told you about him. He plays basketball at Teiko with myself and Shintarou.” Sora said making introductions as she stood in between her fathers, who towered over her.

“Ah. The ace of the team.”

“Sora talks often about the team. Especially about you,” Yoshito said, wrapping an arm around his daughter’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s all been good things.”

Aomine’s eyes shifted to Sora, who was smiling brightly. Nothing else was said from either Aomine or Sora as her fathers bid the two teenagers good night and headed off to find Shintarou to let him know that him know that they were home before turning in for the night. Hoshi was working late at the office to finish up some paperwork that was due to the shareholders before a large corporate meeting the following week.

Once Aomine was sure that Sora’s fathers were out of earshot, he opened his mouth to speak.

“What the hell was that?” he hissed at her.

She raised an eyebrow at him a bit confused. “THOSE,” she hissed back as she sat down on the couch next to him. “Are my fathers. Do you have a problem with it?”

She glared at him and Aomine swore that he could see fire behind her eyes. He had never seen a look like this before from her and frankly he did not like it, nor did he ever want to see it again.

He shook his head no as he pulled her into his arms. “I was just a bit shocked that’s all. I had no idea that you had two dads or that one of them was my idol. But I’m cool with it. to each their own.”

“There’s a reason why many don’t know that daddy and papa are together. A lot of it has to do with keeping Shintarou and I out of the spotlight growing up. It was what daddy wanted. He didn’t mind having the cameras in his face because of being in the NBA and everything, but he wanted to keep us safe and protected. That’s one reason why we have papa’s last name instead of his, yet biologically speaking we are his.”

“How?”

Sora laughed. “How can anyone have a child? It takes a man and a woman silly.”

Aomine blushed slightly. “So what about your mom?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “All that I know is that she tried to use daddy after she got him drunk and slept with him, thus getting pregnant - but it back fired. He already loved papa then. They turned the tables on her and paid her carry the babies she was pregnant with to term. Thus Shintarou and I were born. And as you can say the rest is history. Daddy, papa, Shintarou and I have been a family since. Oh and Aunt Hoshi helps out too when daddy and papa have to go state side for work.”

Aomine’s mouth was slightly agape. Was Sora telling the truth? This story was sounded too fat-fetched to be the truth. But then again, he did just find out that her biological father was Kai Yoshito. And there were always crazier things in the world.

“Is there anything else that I need to know?” he asked, pulling her into his arms.

“Just one thing,” she quietly said.

“What’s that?” he asked, looking down at her as she lay her head against his shoulder.

“I was born with a hole in my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’ll end there.
> 
> Evil aren’t I? Sorry I’ve taken so long! Real life has gotten in the way along with watching ‘Yuri!! On Ice! – so now I’ve plotted two Y.o.I. fics….look for those soon! And there was state testing for my students. Thankfully that is done and over with! Then softball should be over soon and so should school! Now the only thing I have planned this summer is potty training my new puppy that I am going to be getting. So look for lots of writing!
> 
> Reviews would be lovely!!!


End file.
